Snorlax? No Metalax
by Matt3
Summary: A Thrilling adventure with a new Pokemon


Snorlax no Metalax **__**

Snorlax, no Metalax

By Matt

This is my second Fanfiction so tell me what you think of it and send a review. (Hope you like it)

Chapter 1 Make a Pokemon 

Scientist: We have now discovered all 251 Pokemon in the world. We know all the evolutions and when they evolve I need a new challenge, I also need someone to talk to.

(The scientist pick's up the local newspaper)

Scientist: What's this, a build your own robot kit. Hmm this gives me an idea what if I build a Pokemon myself; I'm a genius.

(The scientist rushes into the main research hall and finds his old friend that went to the same pokemon Research University as him)

Scientist: Matt, Matt I just thought of a brilliant idea but come in a room so no one can steel the idea. 

Matt: Okay what is it?

Scientist: I'm going to build my own Pokemon I'll be famous!

Matt: I know you're a scientist an all but Mark it takes years and years to design a Pokemon let alone build one.

Mark (The scientist): Listen I don't mind spending years on the pokemon and I will get fame and fortune.

Matt: So don't you think it's been done before.

Mark: What do you mean?

Matt: Pokemon have been made before as a researcher you should know that.

Mark: F*** I forgot about Porygon and Mewtwo I thought I had such a good idea.

Matt: And Porygon2 oh and what about Mew aswell.

Mark: Good point about Porygon2 but Mew was an original pokemon and Mewtwo was cloned from Mew remember.

Matt: Oh yeah, but after you made a mistake a minute ago I forgot you were so cleaver.

Mark: So I can't make a pokemon and I can't discover a new one because the have all been discovered. What if I find a new evolution for a pokemon?

Matt: But we found them all.

Mark: Mabey not, you know Dragonair evolves into Dragonite at level 55

Matt: Yeah so it takes longer to evolve then most other pokemon.

Mark: What if there's a pokemon that evolves at level 60 or 70 and no one's got it that far, yet.

Chapter 2 Find the Right Pokemon

Matt: There are some addicted trainers out there who get their pokemon to level 99 just to win constantly.

Mark: Then we have to think of a rare pokemon that's hard to train up.

Matt: There are loads like that Charizard, Nidoking, Arcainine the list goes on for ages.

Mark: the entire one's you just said were evolved pokemon.

Matt: So 

Mark: The pokemon that get to level 99 are the more powerful one's like what you said.

Matt: Why?

Mark: Because you're more likely to use an Arcainine than a Farfetch'd, if a pokemon evolves again it's most likely to be a first evolution like Farfetch'd.

Matt: Okay let's look at all the first evolutions and pick one.

Mark: Yeah but we need logic in our answer.

Matt: Lets see, how about Scyther?

Mark: No he's much too strong we need a weak one.

Matt: What about Farfech'd then?

Mark: There's the Farfetch'd kid he has level 80, 90 Farfetch'd.

Matt: Oh, well you think of something smart-ass!

Mark: Okay, let's look at the facts we need a weak rare hard to train pokemon that doesn't evolve.

Matt: SNORLAX!!

Mark: Quiet people will hear. One problem how do we get one?

Matt: Don't worry the company will give me one.

Mark: WHAT? The company will just give you a pokemon

Matt: Yeah but it has to be for research use only.

Mark: Do you have to give it back?

Matt: I'm not that important. I might be able to get it for a month.

Mark: F***.

Matt: What a month not good?

Mark: No 

Matt: Why not?

Mark: Listen if we get it off the company then evolve it the company will want it back, then take credit for our work.

Matt: S***. Then we need to get a snorlax and be able to keep it.

Mark: Impossible all wild Snorlax have been caught.

Matt: So what else can we do?

Mark: Try to get it from the company permanently 

Matt: Ha I can barley get it for a month.

Mark: So go to the breeding centre.

Matt: Let's give it ago. Meet here after work 7 p.m.

Mark: Sure.

(The two went back in there labs and continued work) 

Chapter 3 off to the breeding centre

(Mark looks up at the clock and it's 6:58)

Mark: Better get going

(Mark gets to the area to find Matt playing pokemon gold on his Gameboy Advance)

Mark: Hay Matt got to give you a battle sometime 

Matt: Sure, so you ready to go.

Mark: Yeah, come on

(Matt and Mark go off to the Breeding Centre on their Bikes)

Matt: I'm much faster then you, keep up slowpoke

Mark: I never need to go at speed but you're so disorganised it makes sense that you're late most of the time.

Matt: No need to talk S*** Motherf***er.

Mark: What's up with the attitude?

Matt: Listen you started it.

(Matt and Mark lock up there bikes it the outside the Breeding Centre and walked in) 

Mark: Look at all the pokemon.

Matt: Aw, Togepi looks so cute.

Mark: We have to get down to business 

Matt: yeah ask Joy 

Mark: Excuse me Nurse Joy I'm a scientist from the pokemon laboratory

Joy: Yes how can I help you?

Mark: Could we have a Snorlax since our information on the pokemon is incomplete.

Matt: The higher the level the better.

Joy: We have 3 Snorlax in this centre and two are in the middle of breeding

(Matt whispers to Mark) 

Matt: It means there f***ing, imagine that.

Joy: And the other one isn't involved in any thing for a while. So sure you can borrow him.

Mark: Ah we want him to keep in our laboratory permanently. It's not like your using him over the next year and it's for the good of science.

Joy: Okay here you go it's level 40 take good care of it.

(Nurse Joy hands Mark the pokeball)

Chapter 4 Snorlax Evolve 

(Mark and Matt go out of the centre and look for someone the battle)

Mark: Hello want and pokemon battle

Stranger: Do you know me?

Mark: Not really 

Stranger: So what makes you think I have pokemon and if I did what makes you think I would battle you?

Mark: I was just asking.

Stranger: Well your very rude person.

(The stranger walk's off)

Matt: That was odd

Mark: Yeah, but we need to keep asking.

(Mark and Matt ask around and finally find someone to battle)

Pokemon dude: 1 pokemon no time limit. Go Beedrill 

Mark: Go Snorlax

(Snorlax runs off)

Mark: Snorlax come back

Pokemon dude: Your pokemon doesn't obey you you're a s*** trainer 

(Pokemon dude walk's away) 

Matt: Every one's going away from us 

Mark: Snorlax SNORLAX where are you?

Matt: There he is.

(Matt saw snorlax go into the metal factory. They run after him)

Mark: There he is inside the factory.

(Mark runs in only to see that snorlax was eating gallons and gallons of metal) 

Matt: Quick get snorlax in his pokeball before someone sees him

Mark: Snorlax Return.

(Snorlax goes into the pokeball)

Mark: AHH it's so heavy.

(Mark gets out of the factory and lets snorlax out because he's so heavy)

Tom: Woah what's that

Matt: It's an evolved snorlax

Mark: It is?

Tom: Snorlax doesn't evolve

Matt: We discovered it does.

Tom: Please can you evolve my snorlax

Mark: You have a snorlax?

Tom: Yeah it's level 42. What level did yours evolve at?

Matt: It's a secret.

Tom: I'll trade something for the evolved, wait what's its name

Matt: HIS name is Metalax

Tom: Sorry, listen I'll give you snorlax and £1000 for him

Matt: Sure

Tom: Really, why?

Matt: um because we know how to evolve snorlax.

Tom: oh thank you

(Mark and Matt run off after getting the money and snorlax)

Chapter 5 The final chapter

Mark: I can't believe you just did that

Matt: Why?

Mark: Because well, I don't know

Matt: Anyway we are rich and can give this snorlax back to Joy because she was so kind.

(Mark and Matt gave the snorlax to Joy)

Mark: Wait what do you think Tom is going to do.

Matt: Good thinking we should use his money to go on holiday for a year or something.

Mark: But he will have the police look for us we could be jailed

Matt: Well let's get a hitman to kill him

Mark: No nothing that extreme 

Matt: What else can we do 

Mark: I'm not killing a man 

Matt: Yeah you have someone to do it for you 

Mark: This is a man's life we are talking about.

(A police car came round with Tom in the back)

Matt: uh oh

Tom: There they are

Jenny: This man has accused you two of stealing £1000 and his snorlax

Matt: We don't have a snorlax you can check 

(Jenny looked threw all Mark and Matt's pokemon to find no snorlax)

Jenny: Tom you lied to the police the punishment will be harsh, come with me.

Tom: NO I didn't lie. There Bulls***ers

Mark: You are so good at lying Matt.

Matt: Thank You, so split the money £500, £500 

Mark: Sure.

Matt: So I guess there's no such thing as a Metalax

Mark: There could be but not lightly

Matt: So what you going to do now?

Mark: I think I'm going to stay a scientist and who knows I might discover something interesting about pokemon, what are you going to do something interesting?

Matt: Who knows I think I'll stay a researcher, the pays good, but I thought you were annoyed that you couldn't discover a new pokemon.

Mark: I just wanted some adventure and I think I got more than enough.

The End (And Send A Review)


End file.
